mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neilstar007
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roopa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiddo-the-dragon (Talk) 20:46, March 21, 2013 WE"RE FUCKING BLOCKED BY EMIGASFIST3 AGAIN! DON"T ASK ME HOW HE WAS UNBLOCKED, SOMEONE MUST HELP US D: Mario fangamer (talk) 17:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) HEY, HE ONLY BLOCK US FOR ONE DAY :D Mario fangamer (talk) 17:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) You can screw with me on SMG4 wiki, but you are NOT screwing with me on here. DD54321 (talk) 02:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't even go on here o_o? Neilstar007 (talk) 06:48, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry I thought you just came on here 'cuz I was here. Hehe. DD54321 (talk) 09:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Look, mate, if you keep doing what your doing on the SM3 page, it is possible you may be blocked for a week or under. DD54321 (talk) 03:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) For saying he's not an anti-hero and a hero on the same page? Neilstar007 (talk) 05:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) starman3 page Attention, thank you for asking about this situation, because the whole starman thing is insane, most people think either to hate starman3 and join a less cruel troll, or side with Starman and think they're lying, can you please not interfere for the whole situation, while I do think my friend Dylan is being a little unfair, you must understan we are trying to control a wiki with true stuff. Please avoid editing a war page. Thank you IJosh64 (talk) 05:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) AKA IJosh64 I'm not picking any sides really i just don't think that the he should be both categorized as Hero and Anti-Hero. :/ And it doesn't even make since because i thought this was about MM's videos not real life stuff, and Starman isn't an evil villan or anti-hero in any of his vids ._. Neilstar007 (talk) 05:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Also if no one is supposed to edit a war page like starman3 how come its not locked o_o? Neilstar007 (talk) 05:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) He does have a point, iJosh. Maybe we should actually set up some rules? And not "if you think SM3 is good, you are blocked" rules. We need FAIR rules. DD54321 (talk) 06:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I mean yes, while the wiki does need some rule about the war, I honestly think this war is bull and I can't take it anymore, and, more importantly then me, who knows anybody else who can? The Anti Mr. Pedo Camp is full of trolls, that some do act better, I can't find redeeming value in guys like Emiga besides how he treats people who join him, and I can tell he doesn't even care about a person commiting suicide, or atleast faking it enough. Because of this, I'm still sad, but because a pedophile is abusing people into complete depression, they don't notice this or that some people are feeling the pain they're also forced by that little jerk from themselves. My point is, this war just winds up with everybody doing something backfiring and making someone suffer traumatizing complete pain from betrayl or abuse, seriously, you have no idea what I felt from what I got to experience, and you didn't have the right to treat people like this and complain about Starjerk3 being just as cruel, I'm talking to all of you major large members of the big Anti-Ware Camp, I don't support the pedophile, but I also hate that you don't seem to care or act like bullies, in one form or another, big or minor, just because you hate him for this, exact same thing, atleast I admit what I do. IJosh64 (talk) 06:29, July 7, 2014 (UTC) AKA IJosh64, the Doctor That didn't really answer my question.... Neilstar007 (talk) 09:58, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Nah DD54321I like the where people who try and stop the wiki from becoming a hate site get blocked idea. Neilstar007 (talk) 10:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC)